


Ganymedes (WIP)

by Momonymy



Series: My Treasure, My Prince, My Fool [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momonymy/pseuds/Momonymy
Summary: A work in progress for an upcoming story. Apologies for taking this long, I am also working on another big series coming up non-Cookie Run related! Stay safe and wear a mask! ^^
Relationships: Knight Cookie/Pitaya Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: My Treasure, My Prince, My Fool [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ganymedes (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Pitaya uses he/him pronouns in this story. Also might be doing a-Some fic in the future, but not sure when or if I can finish this up soon.

His claws cling to the very thing of his scalp, messed with a mop of curly blond hair, like a newborn lamb. Soft, and silky too...gosh he could just run his own hand through it all day. Just to show beautiful he really is...for a mortal.

**_A very beautiful mortal._ **

"Fuck...!" He choked out barely a word before his own cock had splattered all over his face, pearls of white rolled down his porcelain skin, like a soft creamy color. Consciousness began to crawl into his mind, his vision still hazy, and his face almost sweating. His mortal below him was on his knees, a small wet cock between his legs with his pants down, cute and pink, twitching with excitement from their affair, his hair stuck to his face from the cum, and sweat; his little hands barely able to wrap around the head of his cock.

He grins like a madman at this, to think he has some Cookie like him, at his knees, sucking him off like the little whore he is, groveling at his own two feet. It had always filled him with a much better satisfaction than any fuck that he had given to wandering strangers, mortal or not. The young man tried to swallow everything the Dragon Cookie had given him, almost spitting any remainder to not choke.

"I sssaid to swallow **ALL** of it."

He let go of his hair before grabbing him by his face and yanking him closer to his large red cock, still dripping with precum. The musky scent clouded up the mortal's poor brain, dazed out of his mind, "...So..so- "I underssstand if you don't wanna continue this anymore. I will see if anyone else wishes to become my little whore..." He pulled his pants up before walking away, the mortal beneath him had tears filling up as the white-haired being had a sickening face. He always liked this part. He halted when a pair of hands grabbed his pants, mewling, his eyes were screaming, _'Don't go, I will be good, I'm sorry...'_ He knelt down to his level, before giving him a gentle pat on the head. " **...You know I can never be mad at you right, my little bear~?"**


End file.
